FFX3The Return of Sin: 20 years after FFX2
by lunachan41
Summary: An unknown force has resurrected Sin and Spira is in dire need of Summoners. Wakka and Lulu's daughter sets off on a journey to become a summoner and destroy Sin. Only it's not as easy as she thinks it is. But why has Sin come back? And who has brought hi


I do not in anyway shape or form own Final Fantasy X and X-2 characters. They belong to Square Enix. However the characters I have created are mine, so please don't take them. I don't mind so much if they're used in stories and such, but please ask for permission first.  
  
The story takes place 20 years after Final Fantasy X-2(btw it's after the perfect ending), so if you don't want spoilers from it, you may not want to read this.   
  
It had been 20 years. 20 years since Tidus and Yuna were finally reunited; 20 years since the Gullwings saved Spira from Vegnagun; 20 years since they helped two 1000-year-old spirits finally unite and come to peace. It had been 20 long years since any of them experienced their real fears. Now Spira was in an age of happiness and unity, one where there were no sacrifices, no evil, and every reason to live peacefully. And so they did. They all came to grow, love, and build and bring families closer together. Their journeys are only stories now, legends in the making, known throughout Spira. But for their children, however, their story is just beginning.  
  
"Jacht! Wait up!" yelled Ceruna running from the beach, her auburn hair flapping with the wind as she ran to catch up.   
  
"Come on slow poke! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Jacht replied, standing by the sand dunes running the fingers on his free hand through his sandy blond hair. It was true, he was the better runner of the two, but he rarely let her lose. She was a girl afterall and what 'gentleman' would he be if he won every time?  
  
"I don't see why you're so worried, it's only a cermony, and we have them every year." Ceruna said walking up to him dusting the sand out of her hair.   
  
"Yeah I know, but how many kids get to say that their parents destroyed Sin?" Jacht said tossing the blitzball that he had held in his other arm around, as they made their way back to their village.   
  
"I guess you're right. But to think of how frightening that'd be. Laying down your life to save your world, family, and friends, especially at such a young age..." Ceruna drifted off, she hated to think of death. She hated to lose anyone dear to her and when she'd think of what Yuna was willing to do, to save everything, she couldn't help but respect her for it.  
  
"Hey, don't be so down, Ceruna"; Jacht said playfully putting his arm around her, "That time is over. No one has to worry about that stuff happening anymore, Sin is gone and so he shall remain forever." His words comforted her and she nodded in agreement, recieving a smile from him. How she loved that smile, it made him look so adorable and grown up at the same exact time, and she couldn't help but blush.   
  
"Well it's about time you two got here, ya?" Wakka said as Ceruna and Jacht creped inside, hoping to go unnoticed.   
  
"Sorry Daddy, we got a little caught up in blitzball and lost track of the time." Ceruna replied, feeling regret about being late.  
  
"Ah well that's ok, it gave Kodo and I some time to finish setting up." Wakka said pointing to some of the crates they had to go through.   
  
"So we're ready to start then?" Ceruna asked recieving a nod from her brother Kodo.   
  
"Brother! You're here, at last!" yelled Mira as she ran out from her family's house. "I was afraid Momma would have to begin without you!" Mira jumped into Jacht's arms, bringing him down to the ground with a loud thud! Ceruna giggled and reached out her hand, offering to help him up.   
  
"T-thanks. Just try to be more careful next time, Mira." Jacht said giving her a small wink.   
  
"Sorry. I will!" Mira screeched. Just as soon as Jacht had gotten up, all the villagers began to gather around. Everyone met in a circle surrounding the spot where Yuna had summoned her first aeon. Emerging from the temple was Yuna, along with Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus. She walked out to the center, where everyone was now seated quietly, awaiting Yuna's performance. She thrust forward her staff and began to perform the sending. Although the sending had no effect now, she presented it to them,to acknowledge the war fought with Sin, and in memory for those who perished fighting for peace. The crowd looked on with awe, some even crying silent tears. As Yuna finished, the people clapped while Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus came out to stand next to her.   
  
"22 years ago", Yuna began, "A terrible being known as Sin roamed the world, destroying everything in it's path. Many lives were sacrificed to destroy Sin, but time after time, Sin returned. It had seemed that Spira's fate was tied to Sin forever. But that's where we were wrong. Sin could, and was destroyed, proving that nothing is impossible and even the most distant hopes can come true. So tonight we celebrate that triumph, as we spend another year in peace." Yuna bowed her head, while the audience imitated and as a rush of sparkling fireworks leaped to the sky, the celebration began.   
  
"Great job with the decorations, Kodo. You and dad did a terrific job!" Ceruna said congratulating her eldest brother.  
  
"No thanks to you two", a figure said directing his words to Ceruna and Jacht, as he creped from the shadows of the temple.   
  
"I said I was sorry Kai. We lost track of time." Ceruna said back to him defensively.  
  
"Yeah sure. Lost track of time doing what? Talking? Please, we know what you were up to down at the beach, hell you shoulda seen Kazu. He was flipping out, we thought he was gonna die of a panic attack." Kai said grinning knowing he hit a weak spot.  
  
"Just so happens, Kai, I was teaching her some blitz moves, you know since her own brothers refuse to." Jacht said angrily. It was one thing to rag on him, but they picked on Ceruna enough and they didn't need to during the celebration.  
  
"Whatever. Just keep your distance from her, Jacht." Kazu said coming from the shadow as Kai had done before. Now all three of Ceruna's brothers had formed a circle around them, making Jacht more than a little tense.  
  
"Look you guys, could you just please drop it? Especially now of all times." Ceruna said as tears in her eyes began to weld up.  
  
"Aw, is Cerie gonna cry? Did we hurt some feelings? Isn't your wonderful Jacht gonna stick up for you?" Kai said in a mocking tone. He smiled knowing that he had hit the mother of all weak spots. Ceruna tried to think of something to say, but words had failed to come out. The only thing she could manage were tears. She muttered, "Jerks" and ran off, heading towards the beach. Kai gave a slight laugh and motioned to his brothers to head back to the celebration. "Aw forget her, once a baby, always a baby." Jacht on the other hand, ran off in the direction Ceruna had, hoping to cheer her up. 'How could anyone be so mean?' Jacht thought to himself.   
  
Jacht found her waiting in the water, as the waves splCerunad back and forth. Her ran up to her with his ankles deep in the water. Ceruna stood there silently, not saying a word. Jacht wasn't sure of what to say, but before he could get a word in, Ceruna spoke up. "I, I don't know why they always have to treat me that way. I've never done anything to them, and here they act as though I shouldn't exist."   
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. They're just jerks with nothing else better to do with their time." Jacht said, trying to think up something to say.  
  
"But, they never stop. I just wish I could get away from this place. Or do something to prove to them that I can be just as good as them." Ceruna said still looking on in the distance.  
  
"Hey," Jacht said putting his hand on her shoulder, "You can do anything and everything better than them. One day, one day soon, you'll make them all sorry they ever picked on you." Ceruna smiled, and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Jacht. And not for what you just said, but for everything, for always being there and believing in me. I'll always be grateful to you for it."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Ceruna," Jacht said with a smile, "Now what do you say, you wanna give this celebration another shot?" Ceruna smiled and nodded in response.   
  
They had barely reached the village when a loud rumbling noise shook the island. Ceruna fell down and as she picked herself up, people began rushing out from the village in a frenzy. Before either of them could ask what was going on, they heard many people screaming, "Fiends! They are fiends coming out from the temple!!!" Ceruna and Jacht exchanged frightened glances; something terrible had happened. 


End file.
